Tend
by BoothGirlForever
Summary: A tiny little tag for The Secret in the Service. Brennan is still sick. Because I am weak and have no willpower, and sick Brennan is a goldmine.


**A tiny tag for The Secret in the Service. It's definitely a bit self-indulgent - sick Bones is not something we see often, so I wanted to have just a little bit more of that. Just with my more serious, old-school Booth and Brennan. Because you know Booth would be one hell of a caretaker.**

 **TEND**

"What are you doing down here?"

She turned, blinking her bleary, reddened eyes at his shadowy form in the doorway. "I thought perhaps some more herbal tea would soothe my throat and ease my cough." With a tired flick of her wrist, she switched off the faucet and struggled to set the heavy kettle on the burner.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he yawned and shuffled further into the room. "Why didn't you ask me to get it for you? You shouldn't be out of bed."

"You've lost a lot of sleep. I didn't want you to lose any more. This case was very tiring for you. As it is, I'm sure my cough is keeping you from sleeping." As if on cue, a deep, hacking bark burst painfully from her throat. "I'm sorry."

"Your cough didn't wake me up. I woke up because I **didn't** hear you coughing." Narrowing his eyes, he stared more closely at her. "Do you have a fever?"

"What? I – why do you think I have a fever?"

"Your eyes are all slitty, you're weak as a baby, and you're swaying a little bit." Taking one more step, he tugged on the worn terrycloth. " **And** you're wearing two robes. You never do that unless you have a fever." He leaned forward, raising a hand to the side of her face. "You definitely have a fever. I don't understand. Why are you feeling so much worse? You seemed okay when we finished up the case today, but you were worse this evening, and you're really sick now."

She turned wearily on her heel and reached for the heavy ceramic tea mug, hand trembling with the effort.

His arm shot out, gripping the mug as he turned her toward him. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." When he narrowed his eyes again, she sighed. "I merely self-medicated in order to be able to assist with closing the case. Now that the medication is wearing off, I am no longer asymptomatic."

"Yeah, no kidding." He tightened his grip, steadying her as she shook with another cough. "What the hell did you take?"

"An...analgesic, to reduce fever. An antitussive to suppress the worst of my cough." She hacked again, wincing at the raw pain. "Pseudoephedrine, to help with the dizziness and congestion."

"That's a lot of medicine, Bones."

"I'm aware of that."

"That scowl doesn't work when you're sick. You only look confused. And tart just sounds sullen." Sliding the kettle off the flame as the water begin to boil, he flipped off the burner and filled the mug. "You should never even have been on your feet today. Why'd you take all that stuff?"

"I told you. We needed to close the case."

"Get real, Bones. Mopey Fisher was at the lab. He was doing just fine. And I've closed other cases when you weren't available. What gives?" He set the tea aside and planted himself in front of her, tipping his head to stare down into her eyes. "C'mon. You're too sick to lie convincingly right now."

"I...I needed to be there. To help." She glanced up into his patient gaze and blurted out the rest. "I needed to be there for **you**."

"For me? I don't get it."

"This was a very dangerous case, Booth. You deliberately placed yourself in harm's way. You went out of your way to be a target. To draw fire. I had to help." She took one painful gulp and continued, her rough voice even more choked. "What if I didn't help and something happened?"

"Bones." Shaken by her harsh whisper, he pulled her close, pressing her head to his shoulder. "I'm okay. Everything's okay." He felt her tremble and held her tighter. "It's okay now."

"I had to be there."

"I know. I do. It's alright. Don't talk just now. Rest your throat. C'mon." After a moment he pulled back, studying her. "You need to be back in bed. Let's go to bed, alright?"

"I'm not...I'm not sure I can get back up the steps without assistance. I'm feeling very ill."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No. No, I think I can do it. If...will you help me?"

"I'll help you. I'm right here. Let's go." Snugging his arm tightly around her, he shepherded her gently down the hall. "We'll get you tucked in and warm. And tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor."

"I believe that might be best. Wait...my tea..."

"I'll come back and get it. Let's worry about you right now. Here we go. One step at a time."

She forced her trembling legs to work. "I am sorry I woke you. But I'm glad you're here."

"I'm not sorry. There we are. Just a couple more steps. You need some aspirin or you'll never sleep. Don't argue with me. You need it. If you could take it for me, you can take it for you."

"I was so worried..."

"I know. I love you, too. It's okay. You took care of me, like you always do. Now it's my turn." Bending, he smoothed the blankets over her slender form and pressed his lips to her burning forehead. "Let me take care of you." Her only answer was a deep sigh and nod as she burrowed further under the covers.

His eyes dark, he watched her as he stroked her hair. "I'll take care of you."

 **There you go. As I said, a bit self-indulgent. Can't help it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
